Till The End
by RichardAiken'sGirlxoxo
Summary: Mika is a lone free runner in the apocalypse. She has never known what it is like to have security around her or any friends for that matter. That is until she meets Luke. Luke is a man that has always been surrounded by his friends but when Mika comes, he takes an interest in her. Yet so do the other guards. I don't own any TWD characters except for my OC Mika! :)


Chapter One – Hello All

Mika POV

Flying through the air, birds chirped happily at each other. The clouds in the sky separated from each other, revealing the loving sun. I stopped walking and titled my head back, letting my face take in the sun rays. "Thank you," I murmured to the sky. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. I was able to forget the constant nightmare that stalked me everyday. Sadly, this moment only lasted for a second. Growling came from many directions and I looked around to see Lurkers. My heart began to beat madly inside my chest, sweat coating the palms of my hands. I began to panic as I tried to find a quick exit. The only thing I could see was a fence that guarded a large warehouse. Now it was my only way out. As the Lurkers closed in more and more, I began to run, heading for the fencing. In one quick motion, I grabbed the top of the fence and pushed myself up, going into a handstand on the top of the fence. The Lurkers were starting to form into a group just below my head as I could feel my body struggle. Just like that, I flipped to the other side of the fence, landing on the hard ground below.

I groaned in pain as it was my rucksack of items on my back that hit the ground. "Fuck!" I cursed. Getting up slowly, I pulled the rucksack off my shoulders and rubbed my back gently, looking towards the fence. The Lurkers tried and failed to get through. I smirked. "Better luck next time," I laughed. Getting to my knees, I opened my rucksack, took out a bottle of water and had a sip. I sighed, feeling the weight of death leave my shoulders. Putting the bottle back into my rucksack, I closed it up and slipped it back over my shoulders and onto my back. Turning towards the warehouse, I put my back to the growing group of Lurkers and went in the direction that promised shelter. "I wonder what could be in here?" I asked myself. Pushing against the door, it opened with ease as it revealed shelves and shelves of boxes that were filled with various items. My mouth fell open in surprise. "Holly hell…" I muttered. It looked like the shelves went on for miles.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh out loud in sheer enjoyment. However, this was short lived. Gunshots erupted from outside and I ran, climbing up one of the shelves. My heart began to beat madly again but this time in fear and anger. The door I came through before now opened and a nervous man stepped in. "Hello?" he said. "Um, I know you're in here. I saw you jump the fence." I frowned. So the bastard was spying on me? I can't catch a break. He had to either be one of those cannibals or perhaps a pervert looking for a good time. Carefully, I reached towards the sheath on my left shoulder and pulled out my hunting knife. I climbed as high as I could and spotted a rope on the shelf behind me. That's my way down. I put the knife handle in my mouth, biting down on the grip and waited for the right moment. "I won't hurt ya alright," he said calmly. "Please talk to me." Liar. I watched as he slowly walked into the row of shelves I was hiding in.

I smirked. Time to get to work. Placing both feet flat on a box, I pushed myself off the shelf and done a back-flip in the air. I then grabbed the rope and pulled at it, heading straight for the ground. Quietly, I landed right behind the stranger. In an instant, he turned round in my direction as I took the knife from my mouth and slashed it across his chest, making a deep and ugly gash. He yelled out in pain. Quickly, I wrapped my legs round his and twisted my entire body, making him fall to the ground. I could hear the crack of his head as he hit the ground with a hard thud. I then jumped on top of the stranger, pinning his arms with my knees so he couldn't move. I pressed the knife against his throat so that he wouldn't move. "Who are you?!" I shouted angrily in his face. The man had tears running down his cheeks as he cried out "Please don't hurt me! I wasn't goin' to hurt ya!" I frowned. Either he was telling the truth or he was one hell of a liar.

Pressing the knife even harder against his throat, making a small incision as a small amount of blood poured out. "Answer my question," I snarled. I could practically feel him shaking in my grasp. I frowned. "Are you alone?" I asked bitterly, giving the stranger a death glare. More tears slipped from his eyes as he looked directly at me. I could hear footsteps coming from in front of me. Just as I moved my head, the bottom a gun smacked into my cheek, knocking me down off the enemy. "Fuckin' bitch," another voice said. I groaned as I tried to get up but I was hit in the back of the head, falling down again. My vision became blurry and I could see the mystery person help his friend off the ground. "Bastards," I snarled. "I hope the Lurkers rip your fucking throats out!" I spat out some blood, wiping my lips.

I could see both of the enemies turn in my direction. I touched my injured cheek and pulled my hand away, only to see blood. I swore. The guy who I attacked just a moment ago came over and knelt down right next to me, watching me try to move. "I didn't want to hurt you," he said. "But you've brought this on yourself." I spat another gob full of blood but into his face. This earned a slap. I could feel myself about to pass out, darkness etching slowly into my vision. "I was gonna ask you to come with me, to be a part of our group with your consent. Now we'll just take you there anyway without bothering," he continued on. Before I could even fight for myself, my arms buckled from underneath me, my head hit the floor. My eyes drew to a close as darkness pulled me into a blissful sleep.

Luke POV

Hours had gone by since the group left to get supplies. A moment ago, I was placed at the security gate, ordered not to move until the others came back. Of course, I protested but that only earned me a punch in the mouth that busted my lip open. I sighed in boredom as I watched the Lurkers stumble around the parking lot without a care in the world as they looked for their next meal. I couldn't help but frown. I rubbed my forehead and thought back to the good old days when me, Nick and Pete would all go fishing together or the time me and Nick were working on a business idea and sadly became broke. A smile formed on my lips as I remembered. I miss the good old days. Suddenly, one of the our vans appeared, making the smile disappear from my face. It began to reverse backwards to where I stood. I moved out the way so they had enough room. Once they were in place, the van door was pulled up from the inside and revealed Troy as he held a body in his arms.

Troy appeared to be fine but I could tell that the person he was holding wasn't. With their head tipped back, I could see that the person was in fact a woman. I noticed all her features. Her long brown hair was loose, falling down to about Troy's knee, her eyes where closed but her cheek was swollen with a nice gash, making blood pour down her face. She must have been hit somewhere else too because there was blood all over Troy's hands. "Jesus Christ," I said aloud. I was both surprised and in shock. How could he do such a thing? I didn't think that there would be anyone left out there in the world. Troy stepped out with the un-moving woman and Adam came from behind him, obviously holding the rucksack that belonged to her. A deep gravely voice came from next to me. "What the hell happened?" Carver asked in an angry tone. I mentally chose to stay silent.

Adam spoke up first. "It wasn't our fault!" he said aloud. "She jumped a fence to get away from some Lurkers and went inside a warehouse. I saw this happen. I went to go talk to her but she attacked me!" That became obvious by the deep gash going across his chest. I couldn't help but smirk. _'Well_ _done stranger'_ I thought. Troy glared in my direction and continued on with "I walked in minutes later to find him pinned too the floor with this bitch. She had a knife to his neck and was making him bleed. So, I hit her twice in the head and she fell unconscious." I winced, feeling her pain. I knew how it felt to be on the receiving end of hits to the head. It wasn't pretty. Carver stepped forward and I rose a questioning eyebrow when he took the rucksack from Adam. He tore it open and inspected what was inside. "By the looks of her things, she isn't your average pissy knickers survivor. There's only things in here that's enough for one person." he said. "There's a book, a gun with ammo and some food. There's even more. She's good."

I scoffed and Carver turned his ugly head to glare in my direction. "Care to share Luke?" he spat. I crossed my arms. standing my ground and simply said "She was doing just fine and these two just went after her? You should've just left her alone." I pointed to Troy and Adam. "Imma guess and say that she didn't wanna come with you two?" I asked. Adam looked away and I knew I was right. I shook my head and sighed. I knew I was right. "Is she dead?" Carver asked. Troy shook his head and responded with "Nah. I just knocked her the fuck out. Serves her right for attacking first the dumb bitch." I frowned. _'Why does he have to be so aggressive?' _I thought. I looked back and forth all three of them, feeling nothing but sympathy for this woman. They all had different looks on their faces.

Adam looked terrified, Troy was just frustrated and Carver looked pissed beyond belief, most likely at Adam for not being careful. "How did she ambush you boy?" Carver threateningly asked Adam. He shivered and stuttered "B-By how it l-looks, she had c-climbed one of the shelves. T-Then jumped to land behind me. I-I didn't see it coming!" I could see the anger developing on Carver's face as he stepped forward and punched Adam in the face. I stepped back, determined not to get involved in this. Troy on the other hand, didn't seem to care. A moment went by and Carver was the first to talk as he turned to Troy, saying "Take her to Carlos' station, get him to take a look at her. See how extensive her injuries are. Adam, you do the same. Fucking idiot. Then you can get your sorry fucking ass to my office and I'll teach you a lesson about being more alert out there. Luke, prepare a bed for our guest. I think she'll be needing it. And one of you, radio the others and tell them to move their asses back here with whatever they have found. It's getting dark. " And with that, he walked away, saying no more. I sighed and just walked away as Troy went with Adam to find Carlos. Things may have just gotten interesting around here.

_-Chapter End-_

_Here's a new fan story for you guys. Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
